There's a Ska Band!
by Fearmortali
Summary: Yang found an abandoned music room with evidence of an old music club. Now wanting to start a new music club, how will Yang deal with the problems of becoming a ska band and becoming famous too? Yuri and Lemons(in later chapters), Skaness, and band drama
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We Were One Hit Wonderful!

**I, don't know what to say for this because I was listening to Reel Big Fish and had the biggest idea of creating a full on music fiction. So without further delay, enjoy There's a Ska Band. Enjoy!**

*Beacon high, "abandoned" Music Room, Lunch Period

Yang opens the door to what used to be the music club's room, looking over the old dusty items within it. _Wow, looks a lot more like a storage room, I wonder what used to happen in here. _She stepped inside before closing the door behind her in case a certain Miss. Rose was following her. She looked over the old boxes stacked upon each other reading off the names aloud, "Gigs, pictures, ideas, songs, recordings… Wait, recordings?" She stopped at a small little box, opening it up she found discs and tapes with song titles or "demo" written on them. Searching a bit more she found a stereo system still intact.

"Well then. Let's see if this stuff sounds any good." Taking out a random disc and popping it in, she turned it on and it played out in full blast

_**I KNOW EVERYTHING**_

_**SUCKS YEAH**_

_**I KNOW Everything **_

_**Sucks…**_

Turning the volume down a bit she vaguely remembered this song from somewhere. Pulling out her phone, she opened up the song search app and put it against the stereo. Within seconds it gave her the title, Everything Sucksby _Reel Big Fish_. She whistled loudly thinking about what the club did. "What'cha doing?" Yang was too caught up in the song to notice that Ruby had shown up, "Hey, Rubes…" _Dang, I thought Weiss was taking care of her… _"I'm just checking out this old club's music, turns out they got a lot of stuff…" looking around the room Ruby had taken note of a dust coated rag covering something, pulling it off, with a bit of coughing added she found an old drum kit that was stowed away, "Ooooooh! DRUMS!" running around to find some drum sticks she ended up tripping on a box, "FUCK! Ow, ow, ow, Yang help!" Yang jumped off her chair to pick her sister up, "Jeez, next time don't run around a room full of boxes why don't you."

The song had come to a complete stop by the time they got back to it, "Oooh, Yang put in another one!" Yang chuckled and walked over to the box and found an interesting tape, "interview" popping it in she wondered who they were sadly all she heard was the sound of scratching and headaches, she ripped it out trying her best not to damage it and threw the tape out the window. "What the hell?!" Yang ran to the window to find out who she hit. "Sorry!" it appeared to be Nora walking with Ren as they both looked up, "Oh, **Yang! **What're you doing up there?"

"Come check it out!" She watched as they ran around the corner and disappeared, before Yang could walk out to wait for them Ruby was already bashing away at the drum set, "**WOULD YOU QUIT!" **instantly the drums stopped and Ruby stood there spooked, "Thank you… Now, Nora and Ren are about to show up cover up the drum set alright?" Ruby instantly dashed for the covers again tripping over the same box, "Oww…." Yang shook her head and walked outside of the room.

**BRRRRIIIINNNGGGG, **

She heard the bell go off signaling the end of lunch, Yang quickly texted Nora to meet her after school and to bring Jaune, Phyrra, and Ren, and made a mad-dash to her next class… "Grimm studies… Yay…." Walking into the classroom she spotted her desk in the far-right corner of the class which allowed her to get away with anything but still allowing her to get notes or any homework, _luckily…_ "Alright class, today we will be going over the ever elusive Grimm-hybrid the _Papyrus Wingus_ otherwise known as "Paper Winged"…." _Blah, blah, blah it used to be located in the Northern mountain region… It was known has Paper Winged for his papyrus textured wings… When hunted they used the wings for paper…. Jeez can this day get any more boring? _Yang looked out the window over-looking the campus watching the cherry blossom trees bloom. _It's going to be a looong afternoon…._

**A/N: Alright, so first chapter… Hints of Ska Bandness and friendshipness, anyways guys this'll probably use a bit of K-On! references but I do****believe it's only a tiny, tiny subtle reference, maybe a hint or something… Anyways review and follow it to show that you want me to continue it and Peace out… OH and I know I didn't follow my whole schedule thing posting this sooo yeah I'll probably have it down by next week…. Hopefully… ANYWAYS BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Instrumentals anyone?

***WARNING LONG UPDATE INBOUND* Well, Sorry guys but I know I haven't been able to keep up with my stories because my school hours are cutting into my writing time and also my laziness cutting in. So expect me to be updating whenever I can and will. Don't worry I'm not forcing myself to do this… I think, but I hope that you guys will be able to stick with me for now. But then again who knows. Anyways Usual legal shit like I don't own any of the characters or building/town names from this show even though I wish I did… Anyways Enjoy!**

**BRIIIINGG…..**

"Alright class, I will expect a two-paragraph essay on the Papyrus Wingus by tomorrow." The teacher dismisses the class, Yang speeds out of their faster than light running all the way to the music club room.

"Oh hey guys!" She looks at Ren and Nora waiting at the door with Ruby and Blake with glee, "This time we will figure out what is in the whole room!" They dive into the room uncovering all of the stacks of boxes, instruments, and equipment, "OOOOOO, look at what I found!" Nora pulled out a dusty electric guitar, "It's a Dean Dave Mustaine VMNT!" Ruby had already ran over to look at it, "I heard that this thing should have a signature of the lead guitarist for Megadeath on it." Nora turned over the guitar to see where it was and found it, "EEEEEEEEEK! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Nora had already let herself go by plugging it into a fender and strumming. As Yang looked around the room she noticed Ren had found a keyboard Ruby was messing with the drums she found leaving Yang the only one in the room without an instrument until, "What are you people doing in here!?" _Oh joy The Ice Queen is here… _"Well, we were told to clean this room up…?"

"No one told me about this Yang Xiao Long." Everyone stopped playing in an instant as Yang turned around to find the Student Council President, Weiss Schnee standing in front of the doorway, "I was told that there would be no students cleaning any rooms today."

"Well, it was kind of sudden-"

"Even if it was sudden the teacher would've at-least let the Student Council know."

"It was one of the-"

"We haven't had a single new teacher Yang…. Well if you count Miss. Fall… But she had been told of that." Yang couldn't think of anything but Weiss caught her, "But, if you had wanted to check out the music group you could've just told me…." She let the letters roll off her tongue as she walked towards Ruby with an evil grin, "Hey dolt, I know you were trying to cancel our date and all but the least you could've done is tell me you were actually going to be sneaking into the Music Group's Room…." Ruby stopped drumming while turning a more pale white than Weiss, "I-I-I'm sorry….."

"It's alright, just make sure that you update me next time anyways, what are you guys up to?"

"We're looking at the old stuff that this music club had." Ruby laid the drum sticks on the snare drum next to her.

"Alright, but if you guys are planning on playing anything at least put in a request before you get in trouble with the principle." Weiss walked back to the door, "Alright, we were all never here if anyone asks, I had you four do something for me. NOW GET OUT!" Weiss walked off leaving everyone else in the room, "Well, that just happened…."

"Should we?"

"Yeah, let's just go."

Nora and Ren left instantly not wanting to get caught followed by Ruby who got held back by Yang, "Hey Rubes before we go feel like making a band?"

"A ska band?"

"Yeah…. Now come on let's go home before mom and dad get worried." With that they left the class after making sure their visit was gone unnoticed.

***The next day**

Ruby and Yang grabbed a new club form from the student services office and filled it out, "Okay… So all we need are signatures from everyone in our club…. Seems simple enough…." Ruby walked around the school hunting down Nora and Ren, "Hey, guys! We got a form… You want to sign it and start a ska band?"

Nora looked at Ren before replying, "HELL YEAH!"

"Now, Nora-,"

"Hold that thought Ren! I got to text Phyrra and Jaune!" Nora pulled out her phone with extreme speed and quickly texted the two about starting a band, "They both agreed! EEEEK!" Yang and Nora hugged each-other jumping up and down in joy while Ren and Ruby face-palmed. Minutes later Jaune and Phyrra came, "Hey guys… We heard you were starting a band, I guess it's alright with us. I mean I can play a trumpet." Phyrra interrupted accidentally, "And I can play a good bass line." They both signed the paper before they heard the bell ring, "Whelp, time to head off to class! See you guys at lunch!" Jaune and Phyrra ran off to class while everyone else stared at them, "Are they ever going to go out?" Yang tried her best at making a joke, "Nah."

"Doubt it."

"Maybe?" Ruby shrugged before taking the form and running off, "I'M GOING TO GET WEISS TO SIGN IT!" Yang noticed the clock hanging from the wall before running off to, "See you guys at lunch!" Leaving Ren and Nora in the hallway, "Well, I guess we got to class now!"

"You think?" They both dashed for their classes respectably without a second too soon.

***1****st **class Ruby

Ruby made her way to the classroom and found her seat before the bell rang, "Hey, I heard you just got Jaune, Phyrra, Ren, and Nora to sign the club contract…" Ruby quickly turned around to find Weiss waiting with a pen, "How about I join? I could provide vocals." Weiss giggled slightly leaving Ruby stuck between a rock and a hard place, "Alright…" She shakily gave the contract to Weiss who yanked it and quickly signed it, "Oh by the way, I know we may need a bass guitarist so I have a friend who can take care of that for us… I'll introduce her to everyone at lunch." Weiss quickly backed down into her seat as soon as the teacher came in, everyone stood up and bowed while Ruby thought to herself, _great…. Going to meet one of Weiss' new friends…_

**Enjoy the night guys…!**


End file.
